


Fever Chill

by corpsefluid



Series: Fetish Dump [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Emetophilia, Fever, Fluff and Kink, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, the fetish turned to fluff and I didn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot feels unwell and decides to work anyway, it does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Chill

**Author's Note:**

> In which my desire to write about fevers mutated into a desire to write vaguely vomit fetish content which then promptly mutated into the fluffiest shit I've ever put to the page.
> 
> I've accepted I'm not remotely in control of this thing.
> 
> Edit: now with [an incredibly important sketch of DD.](http://corpsefluid.tumblr.com/post/131553230615/i-was-chatting-with-pan-about-shit-i-was)

Ocelot knew there was something wrong the moment he'd woken up cold. The light sheets of his bunk did nothing at all to keep the bone deep chill at bay.

Out here the seasons were wet and dry, with little variation between the two in temperature. It wasn't as hot on base, but it never got to the point you'd want anything heavier than a cotton shirt.

Having grown up much further north, Ocelot knew cold, real cold, the kind that could kill people. Feeling cold out here, something was definitely wrong with him.

First medicine to bring the fever down, then water.

Just standing up set in motion a deep dull ache in his joints and bones, flaring as his ribcage expanded with each breath.

With his tolerances there wasn't much he could do about the pain, but as long as it was just a fever a few pills would be enough to keep him fit to work. He wouldn't be at 100% until it passed, but better than not being there at all.

The lukewarm tap water felt icy to his lips, like it was actually cold enough to make his teeth ache, but the hydration was an important part of keeping everything under control. If he didn't overexert himself he aught to manage without needing to take time off.

It'd be enough to keep him going for a few hours at least, though once he started dressing it became clear to Ocelot there wasn't much he could do about how cold he was. The best he could do was shrug on his jacket in addition to his usual 'work clothes.' His jacket wasn't heavy enough to help much, it was made for protection against sand, wind and sun more than insulation, but it was better than nothing and made it harder to detect if he started shivering.

* * *

Indoors was far too cold, most of the indoor areas of the intel platform were artificially chilled to keep the equipment running. Usually fairly comfortable when he wasn't sick, but absolutely freezing now.

Rather than try to tough it out, Ocelot snagged a couple of folders from inside and went to sit out in the sun while he went over the information. Kept him from infecting the rest of the staff and raw data was dull but necessary reading, wouldn't push him too hard physically.

Ocelot wasn't coughing much but he didn't need to tempt fate. His knuckles and ribs ached the most from the perceived cold, flipping through the pages meant the pain in his hands was in the forefront of his mind the whole time.

Most of the data gathered was unusable in practical terms, it was all about determining what could be used then making sure it went to whoever needed it.

After about half an hour the words on the page stopped making sense to Ocelot, while in plain Russian his brain just didn't want to process it no matter how hard he stared at the text. His occasional coughing was getting stickier too, it was time for a break and more water probably.

Putting the files to the side, Ocelot leant back against the wall behind him. Closing his eyes as he took a few small sips from his canteen, trying to clear his head so he could focus again.

Ocelot heard Kaz coming well before he cleared his throat to announce himself, but Ocelot waited until he did to actually put his canteen aside and look at him. While he didn't feel like dealing with him, it was probably business since Kaz went to the trouble of finding him himself.

Ocelot coughed into his sleeve before making a vaguely acknowledging sound to let Kaz know he heard him, getting up so they could talk properly.

As soon as he stood, Ocelot's vision went black. He was still definitely upright, he could feel the sway of his legs under him, but his ears were buzzing and the ground under his feet seemingly swinging around wildly as his vision returned in blurry splotches.

Kaz was talking to him, he couldn't quite make out the words over the buzzing. Kaz was next to him a few seconds ago, in front of him now, concern maybe? Worried Ocelot might be high as a kite while providing intel to the boss more like, still he need to say something in response even if he didn't hear it.

“I'm fine, don't-” it was that moment the nausea violently yanked at his stomach. He didn't have a chance to react and neither did Kaz for that matter, when bitter chemical-flavoured water was brought up all down Kaz' front. It was just water, medicine and bile, easy to clean up, but not any more pleasant to get soaked in.

Bracing himself on his knees, Ocelot coughed and retched further, mostly just trying not to use Kaz for support as he brought up a mouthful of bile. Hazy as his mind currently was, he could recall enough to know he didn't want to fall and if he tried to support himself on Kaz they'd both go down.

Though as the wet, mucus-y coughing progressed, not quite able to get a good breath in through the overwhelming flood of saliva, bile and snot, Ocelot was brought down to the ground anyway. Giving a sharp, whistling wheeze with each inhale.

Hot vomit soaked Kaz' jacket and pants in seconds. Kaz had been prepared for a few answers from Ocelot, but not _that_ , it took him a few seconds to process it at all. The wet patch down his front quickly became clammy against his skin in the heat, as annoyance was quickly replaced with concern. If only because Boss would kill him if Ocelot died on his watch.

Ocelot's face was dark red, his body trembling from all the coughing, while it was dying down it was still wet sounding enough that it was more likely a sign that he was about to lose consciousness than Ocelot getting his breathing under control.

Nudging Ocelot's convulsing body on his side with his cane so at least if he lost consciousness he _probably_ wouldn't drown himself, there wasn't much else Kaz could do here on his own, other than radio for assistance and keep an eye on him until a medic showed up.

 

* * *

Ocelot woke up coughing, it took a few seconds to recognise he wasn't in his own bed. The crisp bleached white linens from the beds in sick bay had a certain smell and feel to them, but he couldn't smell them as he abruptly realised. His nose had blocked up since the first time he woke up and the fever was in full force now, so much for continuing business as usual.

For how cold as he felt, and how his bones ached, Ocelot was mostly just tired. Too tired to care about the pain, he just tried to clear his nose enough to breathe and dozed off.

The next time Ocelot woke up it occurred to him that he'd been in the middle of something when he lost consciousness. Without thinking Ocelot sat up and moved to get out of the bed only to immediately run into someone.

Abruptly too dizzy to stand, Ocelot grabbed their shoulders for support, only to find himself vomiting again. With nothing in his stomach it was only bile and stomach acid, burning his throat and painfully wrenching his stomach muscles with the heaving.

It wasn't until he felt the metal of a prosthetic hand on his shoulder that he realised just who he'd vomited on.

“Jo- Boss” Ocelot corrected himself before he finished the name, his voice pitifully croaky as he forced it to work, “sorry.” There wasn't much you could say to someone when you just threw up on them, but it was the best he could think of with his stuffed-up head.

“Just lie back down Ocelot,” the tone Snake was using was a mystery to Ocelot, maybe it was just the fever that made it hard to read.

All the same Ocelot started protesting before he thought it through. “I need to- fine...” He didn't really have much choice in the request even if he wasn't more inclined to listen when Big Boss said it. He was hardly going to make it to the door on his own at this point. “I want to go back to my quarters.”

“You can go back to your room when the fever breaks, doctor's orders. Until then you've got a visitor.”

DD wasn't allowed inside the sick bay, but Ocelot appreciated the rule breech all the same when DD rested his large furry head on Ocelot's knee quite delicately for his size and licked his hand.

Ocelot rubbed DD's cheek with his knuckles to acknowledge the gesture, trailing off as it started to hit him how tired he still was. He didn't have a chance to say anything before he fell asleep again.

This time when Ocelot woke, there was something warm and heavy on his legs. The lump on his legs stirred as he started coughing, the wriggle of knobbly dog-legs telling him DD must have hopped up on the bed while he was sleeping. DD's thick fur was warm enough that Ocelot wasn't about to get rid of him, rules be damned. His knees ached less for the living heat pack lying on him.

It was a while before he really opened his eyes properly and realised he still had company.

Snake was wearing a t-shirt and old uniform pants, sitting just inside Ocelot's field of view on a fold up chair near his bed. Probably changed for the sake of laundry in case Ocelot threw up on him again.

Noticing he was awake, Snake looked up from his reading material, “Need anything?”

Ocelot was still a bit hazy, but he remembered he hadn't been able to keep water down so there wasn't much use asking for more of it even if he was thirsty. Having Snake near was nice though.

“N', lie down with me,” it felt a bit childish to ask and the weakness in his voice was painfully pathetic to his ears. DD was perfectly good company, but he wanted John, just for a little while at least.

Snake considered a moment before shrugging, tugging off his boots and swapping from the chair to a semi-upright position next to Ocelot, allowing Ocelot to huddle up to him and settle his head on his stomach.

The bed really wasn't made for two people, let alone two people and a large dog but Ocelot couldn't say he minded. Cosy as it was, the cotton shirt was soft and John's skin was warm under his cheek, comfortable, Ocelot wished he could smell him too but his nose was far too blocked for it. All he could really smell was his own sickness. Knowing John was there was enough though.

With a weak sniffle Ocelot drifted off again, listening to Snake's breathing.

An odd noise from Ocelot made Snake check over him, it took him a moment to recognise, but the pitiful wet snores made it clear Ocelot was sleeping again. He was still too hot but he was improving.

Snake's shirt was getting damp with sweat and a little bit of drool, but it was easy to clean up. He supposed he could doze a while as Ocelot used him as a pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ending A/N in the comments so as not to bring down people who just want to enjoy the fic.


End file.
